


Someday We'll Fall In Love (Someday Today)

by ReapersAngel



Series: How Many Stars Are In The Sky [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: "Paint Thinner Ex", (But he also likes brunets with green eyes), (I actually thought that when I started watching the show), (Who love movies and are named Tony DiNozzo), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Developing Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Developing Relationship, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Friends to Lovers, Gibbs Likes Redheads, Gibbs Loves Flip Phones, Gibbs is a Silver Fox, Gibbs' Driving, Gibbs' Idiot Box, Honestly I've forgotten how to tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, No literally I've forgotten how to tag, Pining, Please tell me if I missed anything, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Reverse Fake Dating, Rumors, Unspecified Gibbs' Team, deep thoughts, open-ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: The people at NCIS are all big fat GOSSIPS, and rumors about Tony's and Gibbs' supposed relationship are a dime a dozen. The newest about them being a power couple gets both Tony and Gibbs thinking (as well as McGee).Edited November 17, 2020.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: How Many Stars Are In The Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855498
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	Someday We'll Fall In Love (Someday Today)

**Author's Note:**

> I had no ideas for the title and guess what, while I was trying to think of one I was listening to Radio Company's "Sounds of Someday". The title isn't a direct quote or anything, but the "Someday" bit's in there. Besides, I've already used one Supernatural quote, why not find inspiration in one of Jensen's and Steve Carlson's songs. (And "Angel With A Shotgun" is after it, heh) (Then "Can't Help Falling in Love") (And I have the Supernatural the Musical version and the show's version of "Carry On Wayward Son") (Can you tell how big of a SPN fan I am)
> 
> I'm pretty sure I was thinking of reverse fake dating when I was writing this. Y'know, when people think they're dating but they're not. FUN.

“They’re such a power couple,” McGee hears one of the technical analysts whisper as he steps out of the elevator. He looks up to find Gibbs and Tony walking towards him - meaning, in his direction, but to the elevator - Tony chattering about one of his movies and Gibbs indulging him, a rare amused smile on his face as he looks at Tony.

_Gibbs and Tony would totally be a power couple_ , He thinks, turning to glance at the technical analyst, who is staring at Gibbs and Tony. _That is, if they_ were _a couple._

He thinks about that for a moment. Not Gibbs and Tony being a couple, but Gibbs and Tony being a power couple. Which is different.

Gibbs is obviously successful, considering he leads the MCRT - and does the best job at it. Their success and close rate is amazingly remarkable, and honestly, if Gibbs ever fired him, he’d literally beg to come back.

For that matter, if the Director ever fired Gibbs, he’d automatically quit and follow Gibbs wherever he went.

The same went for Tony. NCIS just wouldn’t be the same without Tony’s jokes and movie references. He’d never admit it out loud, but eventually he’d probably even miss Tony’s announcements of his sexual conquests. Whenever - _if ever_ \- Gibbs retired, he’d be happy working under Tony, and maybe even stepping up to be SFA. He wouldn’t work for anyone else.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Tony throwing his backpack, gun, and badge at him. “Gear up, McProbie,” He says cheerfully, “We have a case.”

McGee rushes to collect the stuff in his arms and barely manages to slip through the closing elevator doors. Tony’s loudly talking about another movie, and then the telltale sound of a headslap. He grins, thinking to himself that Gibbs must finally be fed up with Tony’s rambling.

* * *

Tony can remember the first time he heard a rumor about him and Gibbs. It was one of the law-people downstairs. They were whispering to someone - presumably another law-person - about how they heard that every time the elevator stopped, it meant that Gibbs was going down on Tony.

It had made him grin. Ever since then, he reveled in hearing new rumors circulating about him and Gibbs. At one point, there was one that they’d had a threesome with Ducky. Another point, he and Gibbs had apparently adopted Abby.

He had to say though, the most recent one about him and Gibbs being a power couple - if not _the_ power couple in NCIS - was one of his favourites. He knew Gibbs knew about the rumors too, but neither of them did anything to dispel them. If anything, he thought, they encouraged them. He found them so hilariously off-point and wrong, sometimes he had to excuse himself to the bathroom or to the elevator, where he laughed hysterically to himself. He could tell whenever Gibbs had heard one or ten, because the man’s mouth would quirk up at the corner for the rest of the day.

Part of the reason he found them so funny was because they weren’t actually a couple.

He could tell McGee had just caught wind of the power couple rumor, because, even if the elevator walls weren’t that shiny, he could still see the warped reflection of McGee grinning.

Then again, maybe McGee was grinning because Gibbs had “headslapped” him.

Gibbs had developed a new habit that he probably thought was funny. That man had the driest sense of humor on earth. Instead of headslapping him, Gibbs would make a similar noise just behind his head where he _would_ headslap him, like a clap. It was just as effective, since the first time Tony had automatically jumped up and rubbed the back of his head. Once Gibbs had figured out he reacted the same way, when he would get a headslap wasn’t even the mystery anymore - it was headslap or fake-headslap.

The elevator doors opened and they all slid into the NCIS van before Gibbs peeled out of the garage. Tony grabbed the oh-shit handle, all pity for McGee who was sitting in the middle left behind with his stomach when Gibbs wrenched the steering wheel.

He did know that there were some people who didn’t believe in the rumors though, and believed that he and Gibbs had a purely work-professional relationship. Which, of course, was true, but only at work. They were actually close friends. They drank together, watched TV together (try as he might, a very resisting Gibbs had been dragged into watching his movies, so now he knew that Gibbs at least got some of his references), and hell, he may have helped Gibbs with his boat a couple of times. They were more on-and-off roommates than a couple.

Of course, that was only if he ignored the feelings he tamped down wherever he had seen Gibbs with Jenny, or with Lieutenant Colonel Mann, or even that one case with Stephanie, who he had dubbed Paint Thinner Ex in his mind. Gibbs was - _is_ \- his fox, his silver fox.

Plus, he knows how much Gibbs loves his flip phones.

They arrived at the crime scene - dead Petty Officer - and Tony distracting himself scurrying around collecting evidence. When Ducky arrived, he declared tentative COD drug overdose.

Gibbs grunted, and some while later they packed up and headed back to headquarters.

* * *

Gibbs yanked the wheel to avoid a car, ignoring McGee’s and Tony’s yelps as he chewed on his thoughts.

The new rumor of him and Tony being a power couple had caught on quickly, just like all the rumors before it. Quicker than the one around last Valentine’s, that he’d supposedly been the secret deliverer of the flowers Tony received. Tony had confessed that they’d been from an old flame when they’d gotten tipsy one night. A rather persistent one, it seemed, until Gibbs wrote a fake note claiming to be Tony’s lover - apparently his spidery, cursive, “nearly unreadable, Boss” penmanship was “just feminine enough to pass” - and had one of the security guards give it to the woman. The flowers stopped after that, and Gibbs told Tony that they were even now since Tony had let him crash at his apartment after a particularly horrible case involving the rapings of several children.

He knew Tony enjoyed hearing the rumors, had even caught him giggling at his desk one time. He couldn’t deny that he found them amusing as well.

Except, every time he heard one, he thought about his life. Should he be moving on to find someone? What would he do after he retired - if he even ever wanted to? He could certainly sail around on one of his boats, or sell handmade furniture and all that.

And settling down… he’d seen enough cases to know that there was never a happily ever after. Shannon and Kelly had been his. Now, he had a seldom-used house, a half-finished boat in his basement, and his team for family. He was definitely grateful for what he did have, but he knew if he retired he’d be bored out of his mind and restless. His years as a Marine and an agent had taught him it was reckless and foolish to rush into action and danger. So maybe he’d take up consulting, to keep his feet wet.

If he retired, though, he’d see the team less, that half-finished boat wouldn’t be the last to be scrapped as firewood, and his already lonely house would just grow bigger and seem even lonelier. But he couldn’t see himself committing to anyone again, since he was that type. He just saw himself, in the basement sanding his boat, and Tony, sitting on the stairs trying to convince him to buy a colour TV and eating Chinese with a plastic fork.

And that was the crux of the matter, he supposed, dodging another car. Whenever he pictured the future, it was him and Tony drinking with a bowl of kettle and caramel popcorn (they both liked sweet popcorn) between them on the couch watching an inaccurate Marine movie that if anyone else suggested he’d have shot them, him and Tony brushing their teeth side by side in the mirror and dressing for the day as the coffee machine hummed in the background and they straightened each other’s ties like the always did when they stayed over, him and Tony working on the boat in the basement while the Farm Report played fuzzily on the little idiot box and they drank bourbon in Mason jars that had been full of nails minutes earlier. Him and Tony.

Him and Tony, living the domestic life.

Which, he supposed, he should have known they were doing the first time Tony popped over to his house, unveiling homemade lasagna and claiming that he had made too much.

Which, he mused, should have also been the first sign Tony had somehow wormed his cheerful, joking way into his affections.

* * *

Several days later, their brief but exhausting session of back-to-back cases was finally closed. Gibbs watched as his team mentally and emotionally collapsed, physically into their desks, determined despite everything to finish their reports.

“Go home,” He said. They all looked up at him, stunned. “You’re all running on the fumes of fumes and collapsing left and right, and it’s late. Go home,” He said again, gentler this time, “Get some rest and eat something. I don’t want to see any of you until tomorrow evening to write reports.”

There was a slow moment where they processed his words, then they jumped up and tiredly gathered their things, throwing “Bye Boss!”s and “See you tomorrow, Boss!”s over their shoulders. He turned to Tony, who was still at his desk with his head in his arms.

“DiNozzo, get up,” He said. Tony mumbled something intelligible and he sighed and gathered their things. He yanked Tony to his feet, who blinked, dazed, and walked them to the elevator. “We’re going to have dinner at my place,” He said, relieved when Tony nodded as the elevator doors closed.

When they got to the parking garage he buckled Tony into the passenger seat and started the drive home, being as careful as he could and not going above the speed limit. He parked and found Tony asleep. He smiled fondly before lifting the other out of the car after unbuckling him and heading into the house. He tucked Tony into his own bed, carefully taking off his shoes and socks and pulling up the blankets over him. Tony snuffled for a moment as Gibbs swept the hair from his forehead and kissed him there, before settling. Gibbs left the bedroom and retrieved their things from the car, depositing them near the couch. He heated up one of Tony’s frozen dishes that he always seemed to have an excess of whenever he came over and left in the oven before padding into his bedroom to check on Tony.

It seemed in his short absence that Tony had woken up, his green eyes sleepily watching Gibbs. “Boss?” He asked, “Why am I in your bed?”

“Sleep, Tony,” Gibbs, said, smiling. It seemed Tony didn’t want to argue with the use of his first name, burrowing back into the blankets. But not before he yanked down Gibbs with him, curling around him like an octopus.

“You sleep too,” He mumbled, falling asleep again. Gibbs rolled his eyes but closed his eyes and fell asleep smiling, settled with his fingers in Tony’s feathery hair and Tony’s nose tucked into the junction of his collar bone and throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of open-ended...?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Edit October 13, 2020: Realized I probably should have squeezed in 'scuttlebutt' somewhere.
> 
> Edit November 17, 2020: I've just realized that Gibbs doesn't wear ties.


End file.
